


Quick Sex

by zack0302



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack0302/pseuds/zack0302
Summary: 如题，卡丁车，现实向





	Quick Sex

在美国的演出总是充满了泡沫感。那种虚幻的、轻浮的梦想成真，充斥着香槟飘飘然的气泡，癫狂的笑声轻易脱口，精力狂奔疾走，欲望膨胀得像游乐场里彩色的棉花糖。

This is America.在舞台上会接到内衣而不是玩偶的，自由美利坚。

演唱会间隙Jennie 换好衣服时喘息还没平复，solo的演出服紧身又暴露，除了头颈的汗，还要扑去鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯上淋漓的汗水。急行军一样的换装已经变成了条件反射，看到Lisa换好装不紧不慢地走过来时她还催促道“快点快点”。

“今天多一段vcr，还有主持人串场你忘了？”

Lisa体贴地递过来插好吸管的水，Jennie 吸了两口才反应过来要多出了将近20分钟时间。习惯性地和年下互相检查着装束，这套服装完全凸显她的优点，高马尾凌厉帅气，腰腿全露，显露出Lisa肌肉紧凑的好身材。Jennie 玩笑着掐了一把她有着11字竖条的腹肌，惹的对方立刻委屈地叫起来，但Jennie 故意绷起脸拍开她伸过来的手，这可激出了Lisa的玩性，大手一抓锁住了Jennie 的手腕，原本在逗痒的食指顺着皮肤细腻的脖颈直接插进了紧致潮热的乳沟缝里。

“呀！！！”

Jennie 赶紧挣开狠狠地给了她一下。“怎么啦姐姐？”换好装的朴彩英和金智秀也走了过来，正好目睹Jennie 的施暴现场。不好明说的Jennie 狠狠瞪了一眼赔笑的始作俑者，只是含糊着说“小混混又耍流氓了”之类的，队友们开始熟练地谴责忙内，而万人宠爱的忙内也熟练地拖着向着她的伴舞们回嘴。工作人员渐渐多起来，帮她们进行补妆和检查，已经检查完毕的人自觉往后退去，躲避着台下结构复杂的钢管横杆。Lisa弯着腰，手搭在一根矮矮的横杆上，手指正百无聊赖地随着外面巨大的音乐声打着节拍。

Jennie 忍不住多瞟了两眼，那骨节分明、看着就非常灵活有力的修长手指。

然后她就被那双大眼睛逮到了。带着灼热温度的手指紧紧圈在她裸露的手腕上，把她拽进阴影。鼻尖顶在耳蜗凹陷里，每个吐字都像要钉进Jennie 的耳朵里。

“要做吗，姐姐，a very quick sex.”

 

Quick sex里通常没有接吻。因此擦去唇釉时Jennie 就有点马马虎虎，但Jennie 觉得这也不能怪自己，谁让Lisa已经手快地拉开自己背后的拉链掂起一只饱满乳房下口了呢。

“呃啊——”

突然的刺激让Jennie 头皮一炸，Lisa也知道自己下口重了，转而用粗糙的舌面剐蹭着悄悄充血挺立的乳头，Jennie 眯起眼睛放松后背，带着闪亮甲片的手指绕着年下高高扎起的马尾，在她做的好时充满奖励性地用指甲搔过Lisa敏感的后颈。

但做爱时的Lalisa Manoban并不是被她操控的小玩偶。细瘦的手臂会爆发出惊人的怪力，充满掌控欲地勒紧她最近瘦身效果明显的腰肢，桌面上的瓶瓶罐罐七零八落地倒下，Jennie 感觉到Lisa肌肉饱满的大腿极具目的性地磨蹭着只有薄薄布料的裆部，有些着急地推她。

“不行会湿掉——”

但Lisa只是蛮横地锢住她，半褪下这件装饰着不舒服亮片的演出服，指关节粗暴地按揉在已经挂上滑润液体的阴蒂上，她那张小圆脸上浮起一个不怀好意的笑，“金智妮xi，你怎么湿的这么快？”

急喘了几下的Jennie 把黏在脖子上的发丝拨到后面，完全没有被人掌握住的被动不安。她回敬起勾起的嘴角，然后猛的向下抓住Lisa的手拽到嘴边，红润的舌尖刮着齿列慢动作地探出来，像是莎乐美在圣约翰面前含恨又含情地摆出第一个舞姿。她知道自己这样自下而上的猫眼里是怎样的欲海翻腾，也知道嘬着指缝的唇舌会带来怎样酥麻的体验，从她第一次勾住年下的脖颈送上舌尖时她就知道会有怎样的刺激、痛苦与惩戒。她知道一切，而她永远都会这么做。因为有些人的宿命就是诱惑一切圣徒纯洁的灵魂。

“I could be faster，how about you？”

时间紧迫，年下丰厚的嘴唇要比做满美甲的手指更受用，啧啧的水声同刻意压低的呻吟低喘谱着欲望的奏鸣曲，湍流起伏应接不暇。Jennie 不能确定是不是在自由的异国让她的感觉更加强烈，还是在工作场合的情事就是要刺激的多，毕竟她们之前真的没有在演唱会后台这种地方做过，但此刻，欲望积累的过程如此丰厚盛大，她也有一瞬的担心，担心高潮之后的自己有没有体力去应付接下来的表演。

可Lisa不会让她有更多的清醒思考时间，Jennie 被卡着腰肢向下拖了拖，半边屁股悬空在外不得不用肘臂艰难地支撑着身体，无处安放的腿搭在年下平直瘦削的肩膀上。戴着粗大的演出戒指的手指色情地揉捏着Jennie 挺翘的臀肉，随着唇舌的节奏用力，Jennie 绷紧了身体，在一个危险的平衡中承受着不间断袭来的快感。

Lisa的手突然探上来，扳着Jennie 的下巴示意她睁开眼，“你看看镜子里的我们，姐姐。”

镜子的人影放荡淫靡得不可思议，绷紧的脚背，还有紧扣在Lisa玩弄自己胸乳的手上的手，以及脖子上淋漓的汗滴和青筋，太过冲击的画面让Jennie 打了个哆嗦，下意识地眨了眨眼，但Lisa强硬地捏住她的脸，有些粗糙的指腹揉弄着柔软的嘴唇，快感多到盛不下，激烈的跳动痉挛的软肉几乎像在回吻Lisa的吻，Jennie 在高潮灭顶的时刻，把嘴边的手指含进嘴里，狠狠咬下，淋漓湿热的液体从上下涌出。

 

清理这件事，Lisa已经是熟门熟路了，Jennie 早就适应了被照顾的尴尬，但还是对性事之外的揩油毫不容情，对此Lisa曾评价她像极了翻脸不认主的leo，Jennie 不允许她把自己同那只又皮又凶的短毛猫相提并论，她可是堂堂Jennie ·Kim！但被骂之后还是挂着笑容的年下分明不认同，那种包容的微笑看得Jennie 心烦意乱，恨不得扑上去挠上一爪，咬上一口！

想到这里，她突然翻起Lisa的手。擦去口水后，还有齿印和残留的唇彩留在手指的内侧，Jennie 摸了摸这个陷得很深的齿印，年下极轻的嘶了声，于是年上低下头，轻轻把一个吻压在上面。

这是她们今晚的第一个吻。

在Jennie 仔细而快速地涂抹唇釉时外面有工作人员来敲门了，Lisa充满元气地应声，却伸出两根手指弹了下Jennie 在腋窝边漾出的乳肉，一下还不够，还要继续看软肉荡漾的感觉。Jennie 捂着胸毫不留情地上脚就踢，却被身手灵活的舞担扣住小腿，顺势上滑，充满暗示性地捏了捏刚才才被蹂躏过的臀肉。

“姐姐别急啊，later we‘ll have a long night。’”


End file.
